Story Event: Clash in Cradle (2019)
A special versus Story Event is Happening now! Event date: ''18th April, 6 pm PST - 2nd May, 6 pm PST Routes '''King Route' In this story there are two Kings-- there is the brave King of Hearts, Lancelot Kingsley, and the carefree leader of the Black Army, Ray Blackwell. What kind of conflict arises between these two top leaders?! Before you can stop it, the two of them clash swords. There is no stopping them, and suddenly-- after you get caught, there is only one way to solve this! Who will be the one to save you, Alice? Is it the cool man in the black cape? Or perhaps, it is the charismatic man who can use magic? Tonight who will you be giving a reward to? Queen Route The incident happens on a sunny, spring day. The Queens battle it out over who will be your dance partner! You find out more about their past, and discover what leads to this fight. Will you spend a night with saucy Queen of Hearts? Or-- as you melt into the strong arms of your lover, the Queen of Spades-- An unforgettable night is about to begin! Who will be the Queen of your heart? Jack Route After winter has passed and spring has arrived, there is an annual sword-fighting tournament in Cradle. While walking home from shopping with Luka, you stop to watch the tournament. Soon, you're lost in the bustling crowd. At that moment, the person to save you is-- Edgar. He tells you he will help you find Luka, but what is his real motive? The two of them reminiscence about battling each other in their school days-- will you find out Edgar's true reason for starting this competition with Luka? Who will be the winner of your heart? What will Luka confess to you on your way home? Or-- will Edgar ask you out on a date? Perhaps one day these feelings will turn into love-- which Jack will you choose, Alice? Ace Route It's a beautiful afternoon and spring is truly in the air. The circus is in town and a tiger escapes, causing panic in the Central Quarter! You run away with Oliver but soon realized that you're both trapped-- the Ace of Spades, Fenrir, comes to your rescue just in time! And-- the Ace of Hearts, Zero, also shows up! Defending the honor of their armies, the two Aces compete! Who will be your knight in shining armor? Will it be the highly intelligent Ace of Hearts? Or-- will it be the super lucky Ace of Spades? Who will win your heart in this battle of the Aces? Ending Bonuses Achieve certain requirements to get bonuses! All Black Army Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 Black Army Endings within 30 hours of entering this event to receive. All Red Army Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 Red Army Endings within 70 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 8 Endings within 120 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Bonus Clear all 8 Endings to receive. First Ending Bonus Clear 1 Ending to receive. Lancelot's Ending Bonus Finish Lancelot's Ending to receive. Ray's Ending Bonus Finish Ray's Ending to receive. Jonah's Ending Bonus Finish Jonah's Ending to receive. Sirius' Ending Bonus Finish Sirius' Ending to receive. Edgar's Ending Bonus Finish Edgar's Ending to receive. Luka's Ending Bonus Finish Luka's Ending to receive. Zero's Ending Bonus Finish Zero's Ending to receive. Fenrir's Ending Bonus Finish Fenrir's Ending to receive. 5 Endings Bonus Clear 5 Endings to receive. 6 Endings Bonus Clear 6 Endings to receive. 7 Endings Bonus Clear 7 Endings to receive. 8 Endings Bonus Clear 8 Endings to receive. 17,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 17,000 to receive. 25,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 25,000 to receive. 37,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 37,000 to receive. 50,000 Love Points Raise your Love Points to 50,000 to receive. Ranking Bonuses Rankings are based on the amount of Love Points you have by the end of the event. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1 to 300) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1st to 300th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 301 to 1000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 301st to 1000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1001 to 2000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1001st to 2000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 2001 to 5000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 2001st to 5000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 5001 to 8000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 5001st to 8000th by the end of this event tor receive. Clash in cradle 3.jpg Category:Events Category:Story Event